A Visita
by Kyasarin-B
Summary: Passado despois da primeira temporada. Hitsugaya vai ver Hinamori para ver como ela está e acalmar seu coração.


Aloha pessoa! Trago aqui para vocês uma fanfic meio morninha. Resolvi atender a uma sugestão que deixaram na minha outra fic. Espero que tenha ficado boa. Muitos podem não gostar pelo fato de como eu a desevolvi. Por isso, como aviso prévio, eu informo que estava numa faze meio "gauche" por isso deve estar meio triste. Se ainda assim quiser tentar, fiquer à vontade. Pretendo voltar logo com as fics NanaoXShunsui e outros casais em que eu torço. Bem, já chega de papo, hora da história!

Ah sim! Uma última coisa. Como eu não quero ser processada nem nada, sá quero deixar bem claro que nenhum dos personagens aqui citados nem Bleach me pertencem e que eu não estou ganhando por tê-la escrito. Todos os personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo. Bem, acho que agora é tudo. Boa leitura!

-/-

**A Visita**

Hitsugaya aguardava sua vez de vê-la. O silêncio na sala de espera o consumia. Há pouco fora informado que Hinamori despertara. Ele relutara em aparecer, mas ele sabia que precisava lhe dar as boas-vindas, tanto por ela quanto por si mesmo.

O jovem capitão sabia que, se Hinamori não o visse por ali, pensaria que ele estava irritado com ela. Por que não dizer que a odiava? Hitsugaya tremeu, sacudiu a cabeça para afastar tal pensamento. Não, ele nunca poderia odiá-la. A maior prova era a sua presença ali. Mesmo no meio de toda a confusão dentro de si, ele fora visitá-la. Ele necessitava da certeza de que, apesar de sua fraqueza, ela estava bem e salva.

O pequeno abaixou os olhos ao se lembrar de seu grande erro. Não fora capaz de enxergar a verdadeira face de Aizen, nem seus esquemas. Não descobrira as intenções por trás da execução de Rukia. Ele não fora capaz de proteger Hinamori.

Muitos lhe haviam dito que o que acontecera a Hinamori não era culpa dele. Diziam que ninguém poderia ter previsto o que acontecera, que esse fardo não era dele. Ele simplesmente balançava a cabeça, como se dissesse que sabia. Mas a verdade é que ele não concordava com o que era dito.

Uma lágrima solitária correu pela face do jovem, demonstrando o quão sério ele levava esse peso, o quão sério se culpava. Seus sentimentos estavam tumultuados e sua alma estava tristonha. A pessoa que mais queria bem esteve bem próxima da morte por sua incompetência.

Os minutos se arrastaram em momentos intermináveis, os segundos pareciam oprimi-lo com o peso de sua ansiedade. Seus ombros pareciam não conseguir manter a postura.

- Hitsugaya-taichou, - Toushiro volta seu rosto para a voz que lhe chama, identificando Isane – Ukitake-Taichou e Kyouraku-taichou já terminaram a visita. Se quiser, já pode entrar.

- Obrigada, Isane-fukotaichou. Eu já irei. – deu-lhe um sorriso triste e se levantou para mostrar que já se dirigia à porta. Isane voltou a recepção para finalizar com o horário de visitas, sabia que os jovens precisavam desse tempo.

O capitão se dirigiu até a porta. Deteve-se um instante em frente à mesma. Encarava a porta com se por trás dela estivessem todos os seus pesadelos... ao mesmo tempo que seu anjo estava lutando para se libertar. A verdade é que ele não sabia o que diria à Hinamori. Ele se sentia perdido.

Passou a mão suavemente pelos seus cabelos brancos, como forma de se acalmar, depositando-a na maçaneta logo em seguida. Sua mão ficou ali parada, recusando a girar o mental em sua posse. Tremia de medo, angústia, tristeza.

_"Seja homem, Toushiro! Encare seus erros, falhas e medos, assegurando-se de nunca deixá-los lhe dominar novamente! Se não quiser fazer isso por si mesmo, faça por Hinamori!"_ ralhou consigo mesmo sabendo que já não havia mais momentos para hesitar. O simples citar do nome de as doce shinigami lhe deu a coragem que precisava. Entrou.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, volta-se para encarar Hinamori. Seus olhos encontram os da que ele queria tão bem. Ela exibia um belo sorriso em seus lábios. Por um momento, ele se acalmou. Ofereceu um sorriso tímido a ela e se aproximou do leito.

Hinamori ainda estava fraca, já não estava tão pálida quanto antes, o que indicava que um pouco de cor já retornava. Contudo, o vermelho de suas bochechas ainda não voltara. Isso era, no entanto, a menor das preocupações do capitão. O brilho dos olhos da paciente sumira, deixando-a com uma expressão vazia, de quase pena. Ao perceber tal mudança, o jovem cerrou os punhos, fazendo questão de incrustar as unhas nas palmas das mãos para evitar qualquer movimento idiota. Ele teve uma vontade impossível de sair em busca de Aizen para matá-lo, mas sabia que antes devia assegurar o bem estar da vice-capitã.

- Como você está, Hiro-kun? – veio a voz de Momo preencher o silêncio do quarto, despertando o jovem de seus devaneios.O jovem não se preocupou com a utilização do apelido, na verdade estava até feliz por ele ter aparecido. Quebrou o contato visual, abaixando a cabeça. Respirou fundo e pensou no que dizer. _"Não posso contar que estou com vontade de matar Aizen, não sei como ela reagirá à notícia. Mas também não posso dizer que estou bem, não quero mentir para ela. Além disso, seria bem fácil de perceber que eu não estou dessa forma."_

- Eu estou... preocupado com você – disse sinceramente. Voltou a encará-la. Dessa vez, entretanto, não encontra os olhos de seu anjo. Esses estavam voltados para as mãos de sua detentora. Novamente o silêncio se instalou no quarto.

- Desculpa, Hinamori. – finalmente disse o jovem. As palavras saíram com um tom de súplica e dor que a menina não pode deixar de perceber. Voltou seus olhos para Toushiro.

- Nada disso foi sua culpa, Hiro-kun. Você não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu estar aqui. Se alguém é responsável pela minha situação, esse alguém sou eu mesma.

- Eu devia ter te protegido melhor. Devia ter estado lá quando você precisou de mim. A culpa é toda minha.

-Hiro-kun, não se culpe por algo que não deve. Você não tinha como me proteger, nem como prever que tudo fosse acontecer da forma que aconteceu. Pare de tentar carregar todo o peso do mundo em seus ombros, porque você não vai conseguir!

Novamente o silêncio reinou. Hitsugaya não tinha mais palavras. A verdade era que as palavras de Hinamori aliviaram sua alma, retirando dela um peso que antes ele não sabia que ali habitava. Encarou os olhos da jovem e sorriu.

- Obrigada, Hinamori.

- De nada, Hiro-kun. – a menina se surpreendera com o tom do capitão de início, mas sabia que lhe tinha ajudado o bastante.

A conversa mudara de rumo. Conversaram sobre coisas fúteis do dia-dia, bobeiras da vida. Relembraram algumas velhas memórias. Sorriram juntos. As horas se esticaram. Estavam tão entretidos que só perceberam o quão tarde era quando Isane passou no quarto e avisou que o horário de visitas acabara e que a paciente devia descansar. Tudo bem que ela sabia que eles precisavam de tempo, mas não tinha como desrespeitar as regras impostas por Unohana. O menino entendeu, e se levantou para ir. Já na porta ele ouve:

- Hiro-kun... – virando-se, Toushiro encontra os olhos da jovem brilhando intensamente como não acontecera em nenhum momento antes durante a conversa. Um fogo se fazia presente, o fogo que ele sentia falta de.

- O que foi, Momo?

- Hiro-kun, não fique zangado com Aizen-sama. Tenho certeza de que ele não fez isso de propósito. Tenho certeza que tudo deve ter uma explicação ou pelo menos um bom motivo para ter acontecido. - Histugaya encarou Hinamori com um olhar incrédulo, pelo jeito Aizen a tinha convencido muito bem – E se você se encontrar com ele, diga que eu sinto saudades e que espero sua volta.

As últimas palavras foram como adagas perfurando o coração do jovem. Ele entendeu que Aizen ainda tinha o coração de Hinamori nas mãos e não teria como ele arrancá-lo dali. Cada esperança dentro de seu coração fugiu, sobrando apenas dores e desolações intensas. Volta-se para saída, não queria que seu anjo percebesse o quanto aquelas palavras o tinham ferido. Não, elas o machucaram, mas não era culpa dela. Ele era o fraco, ele era o inútil. Seu coração estava destroçado, mas não tinha o porquê de deixar Hinamori saber da verdade. Ele tinha que encarar esse peso como sendo somente dele. Seu coração estava destroçado, mas pelo bem de Hinamori, ele aprenderia a lidar com ele.

Saiu rápido e sem se entregar as suas emoções, voltou ao quartel do 10º esquadrão. Ainda tinha muito que fazer para se preparar para batalha.

-/-

Bem, eu avisei que estava meio "gauche" quando escrevi a fic. Meio triste, né? Não se preocupe que eu não sou de investir muito em história desse estilo. Por mais idiota que seja, eu ainda sou daquelas que prefere uma história com o final feliz e tal.

Por enquanto, vou tentar ir adicionando as fics que eu escrevo durante o intervalo das aulas e dos estudos. Mas não garanto nada.

Quanto a essa, vale a mesma coisa que para as outras. Se quiser atirar tomates podres, alfaces e coisas do gênero fique à vontade. Se quiser elogiar será tão bem recebido quanto. Aqui a crítica é recebida de maneira igualitária (por mais que eu goste mais de boas críticas. Só que somente elas não mostram onde eu errei e no que eu preciso melhorar, né?)

Se quiser deixar reviews com a opinião pode e ficarei até grata. Se tiver alguma preferência de casal, envie para mim que eu tentarei escrever sobre eles.

Última coisa antes de dizer tchau, eu sou particularmente mais fã de MatsumotoXHitsugaya, mas acho que ia ser meio estranha a relação deles, mas não é só por isso que eu só vou investir em HitsugayaXHinamori. Eu ainda estou tentando rever minhas opiniões sobre os casais antes de deixá-los definidos de vez.

Bem, acho que já falei demais!

Espero que tenham gostado, qualquer coisa podem mandar um review reclamando ou elogiando.

Até a próxima! Tchau!


End file.
